Mantis
|siblings =* Peter Quill * Ego's Children ♰ |species = Insectoid|gender = Female|hair = Black|eyes = Black|actor = Pom Klementeiff|appearance = * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 * Avengers: Infiniity War * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 |image = mantisProfile.png|birthPlace = |affiliation = Guardians of the Galaxy|name = Mantis|birthDate = Possibly before Peter Quill|occupation = * Guardian of the Galaxy * Ego's assistant (formerly)}} Mantis is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and one of the titular characters of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. Background Early Life Mantis was born from an unnamed home world and descended from an empathic race of insectoids that would eventually reach to a humanoid state. She was found at her larvae estate by Ego, who took her from the planet and raised her since she was a child. Growing up on Ego's planet, Mantis was raised and kept from the outside world, causing her to develop a naïve personality. Growing up, however, Mantis was never loved by Ego and often helped him fall asleep using her emphatic powers. She was well aware of Ego's Expansion plan, but never blabbed to anyone about it. Personality She was somewhat naive to the real world due to being raised by Ego alone on his planet. Powers Empathic abilities Through the use of her antennae, whenever Mantis touches someone, Mantis can feel their emotions. For example, when she touched Peter, she felt his romantical feelings towards Gamora. When she touched Drax the first time, Mantis could feel a humor she never felt before. Mantis later used her powers on Drax, where she felt Drax's sadness of how Ronan the Accuser killed Hovat and Kamaria Pathokinesis She can make a sad person happy, and calm down a stubborn person. She was later able to bring out more of Gamora's scarceness for Peter when she was angry. Sleep inducement To an extent, Mantis has the ability to put someone to sleep. However, she only does this to help her master, Ego sleep. She performed it on Drax once, with his insistence. It is proven that Mantis is a very powerful entity and can put Ego to sleep on his planet surface rather than his human form. Relationships Mantis is the foster daughter of Ego, the foster sister of Peter Quill and his half-siblings Family Ego .|left]] Ego is, in a way, Mantis' adoptive father but was more of her master rather than her guardian. Before meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Ego found Mantis on her homeworld and raised her as his own daughter. However, they had a far-from-perfect father-daughter relationship.He only kept her to be his pet and be the person who often put Ego to sleep when he worried about his Expansion and the search of his son, Peter. However, Mantis decided to stand up to Ego and helps the Guardians of the Galaxy destroy Ego. Peter Quill Since she was adopted by Ego as a baby, Peter is her de-facto adoptive brother. Mantis met Peter on Berhert after the Guardians crash-landed on it. She was also the one who told people of his true feelings for Gamora to everyone, which both shocked and embarrassed Peter. Despite hardly knowing him, Mantis did help the other Guardians save Quill from Ego and decided to tell them of Ego's treachery because of what happened to the children before Ego. One of the other possible reasons why she told the Guardians of Ego's true treachery was because she didn't want Quill to be killed like the other children and to save Drax the Destroyer and their entire family. Quill does look out for Mantis, such as telling Drax to bring an injured Mantis to Kraglin and the Quadrant. Drax the Destroyer Out of all the Guardians of the Galaxy, Mantis has the strongest bond with Drax. She first met him on Berhert, a planet that the Guardians first crash-landed. Gamora Mantis met Gamora on Berhert, a planet that the Guardians first crash-landed. Thor Mantis will meet Thor in Avengers: Infinity War where the Asgardian lands unconscious on the shields of Peter's ship. Peter commands for Mantis to wake him up. Upon seeing them, he immediately asks who the Guardians of the Galaxy are. Family Alive: * Peter Quill (adoptive brother) Deceased: * [[Ego|'Ego']] (father) * [[Ego's Children|'Ego's Children']] (adoptive siblings) Trivia Etymology * Mantis comes from the greek words "mantis", meaning "prophet" and from the word "eidos", meaning "form" or "type" Character Notes * Mantis is probably older than Peter due to her knowing most of Peter's half-siblings and knowing of Ego's "expansion" plan. * In the TV series, Mantis is a villain and an enemy of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and is part of the Universal believers. * The name of Mantis' species is unknown. ** She is the second guardian whose species was never disclosed, along with Drax the Destroyer (Rocket doesn't count because he is identified to being a raccoon (according to Peter Quill) * Mantis is the seventh Guardian known to have a fellow guardian as a relative, who is in fact her foster brother, Peter Quill. Category:Female characters Category:Heroes